Unsuspected study date
by Avpm.Hp.G.13
Summary: Blaine asks Kurt to help him study for a test, but there is no test. Rated T for boy kisses. Oneshot


"Question." Blaine stated looking towards me pushing my book down on the table

.

"Yes? What's your question? And it better not be about my clothes again because I'm not changing." I pull my book up to the height it was before Blaine pulled it down.

He took my book and slid it under his arms after putting the book mark in. "No it's not about that. I was wondering if you could help me study for French."

I looked at him in disbelief "Why do you need me to help you study? What about David? He seams to know French."

"Because" he started "the last time I went to David to help me study I almost failed the test. So I've decided never to go to him again. And plus you're in my French class so I figured…" He rolled his hands in a suggestive manner.

"You figured correct me if I'm wrong I would know what we are learning so therefore it would be easier for me to help you study. Am I on the right track?" Taking in the account of the rolling hands I'm probably right.

"Well…uh…yeah" he nodded searching for the right words to say.

"Fine I'll meet you in your room at eight. Now let me go back to reading." I go to get my book back hand out stretched. But before I get my book back he stands up with my book in his hands and I wide smirk on his face, and walks towards the door.

"No you'll get this back later. Goodbye Kurt I'll see you at eight." He says with an evil but sexy glint in his eyes. _Why is he so hot! _And just like that I'm left to wallow in my own thoughts.

Later that night

"This has been a very unproductive- Wait a second when is the test? I didn't hear about a test." My breath became uneasy and I began to pace. I turned to look at Blaine and he looks guilty. "There isn't a test is there?" his head falls lower in an ashamed manner.

"No there isn't. I just thought if maybe you thought there was a test maybe you would stay here. It's kind of selfish now that I think about it." I have never seen this part of Blaine he sounds as guilty as he looks really guilty

"Okay I wasn't expecting that" I admit "I was expecting the "you must have herd about it" because I wasn't paying attention today in class." I let out an awkward laugh. I probably wasn't paying attention because I was thinking about you. I would only say that in my head I don't have the guts to say it out loud. He stands up with something in his hands and starts to walk towards me. He holds out what's in his hands it's my book.

"I can understand if you're going to leave but if you could accept my apology that would be great. I really am sorry Kurt I got so caught up with spending time with you I thought if you came here to 'study' s chill. Yeah sounds even more selfish out loud." He handed me my book and turned around.

"Don't worry about it. But can I ask why you wanted to spend time with me? We hang out all the time." I put my hands on his shoulders and turn him to face him.

"Just uh don't worry about what I said, but if you hurry you could still make it home at eleven." He looked around anxiously avoiding my question.

"No I told I was staying here tonight. He didn't mind, but answer my question." I demanded hands on my hips while trying to catch his eyes.

"What question? I'm not sure I know what question you are referring to." He said still avoiding eye contact.

"Why did you want to spend more time with me?" I repeat my question and step towards him in an interrogating manner.

He stepped back form me "Look I'm not good at this kind of stuff so uh yeah uh I'm gonna go get a shower. Of you are still staying you're welcome to wait here."

He turned to walk away "I don't think so we are going to talk about it this whether you like it our not. Now what kind of things are you not good at talking about?" I said while stepping in front of him he muttered something I couldn't hear "what was that?" Blocking his attempt to walk around me.

"Nothing." He tried to walk around me again, like I'm going to make that happen.

"Blaine you can tell me anything you know that." I say sincerely placing my hands on his perfectly toned upper arms. His face softens a bit, and he looks at me.

"I know" he steps forward and pulls me into a hug resting his head on my shoulder "I'm still not going to tell you." He whispers into my ear sending goosebumps over my skin. He lets go and starts to walk away.

"No you can't do that to me, I tell you everything" I felt so frustrated why would he do that I lean closer to him "ev-ery-thing Blaine the least you can do is answer my qu-" while my eyes were closed he pressed his lips to mine. It felt almost like the excitement right before the fast plummet of the rollercoaster it's amazing exactly like I imagined it.

All I could do is lean deeper into the kiss not wanting the moment to end. The deeper the kiss, the more passion, the more passion, the deeper the kiss. I felt his lips leave mine and leave a fiery line of open mouthed kisses down my neck and on the part of my collar bone shown by my shirt, then back up my neck to my lips. Abruptly he pulled away and my eyes opened _Wow much better that Brittany. _I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened. I don't know why it did." He got up and buried his face in his hands.

"Blaine?" I set my hand on his shoulder because somehow we ended up on his bed.

"Yeah" his voice was slightly muffled by his hands.

"What was that, well I know what it was but what exactly happened." I sat up next to him and tried to get a clear look at his face.

"We made out Kurt. That's what happened." He shook his head as if he was disappointed with himself. _Ouch that really hurts_ "I told myself I wouldn't let this happen." _Thanks Blaine I'm not the one who started it. God!_

"You don't just make out with someone Blaine that's not how it works, okay. I may not have ever been in a relationship but from past experience tha-"

"I think I love you." Blaine blurted out and looked like he regretted it immediately.

"What?" Was the only thing I could manage to say.

"I said I think I love you." Blaine but his head down ashamed again.

"I love you too."


End file.
